Gato callejaro
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Tsuna, un joven enfermero, encuentra un curioso gato negro. Advertencias: Yaoi, seme!Tsuna No apto para menores de 18 años, hablo en serio. Si no te gusta el yaoi o eres una persona de mente cerrada no lo leas, ahórrate el disgusto.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, y algunos otros a los cuales se les hace alusión, le pertenecen a la mente maestra de Amano Akira, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama del mismo fanfic.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi es lo que muchos podrían describir simplemente como una buena persona. Es un joven no muy brillante pero que pone mucho empeño en todo lo que hace y todo lo que hace lo hace de corazón, por eso no es sorpresa que a sus veintiún años de edad este adorable ser humano con alborotado pero suave cabello castaño avellana y grandes ojos castaños que brillan dorados cuando la luz se refleja en ellos y que son como una ventana abierta al alma de su propietario, sea enfermero en el hospital de Namimori, por si eso fuera poco también es voluntario los domingos (que es su único día libre) en el asilo de ancianos local, y es precisamente porque es una buena persona que llamo la atención de un ente bastante…peculiar.

* * *

Un gato negro avanzaba con dificultad por la desierta calle a altas horas de la noche. El felino se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, si te acercabas lo suficiente podías notar que el motivo de su dificultad eran las profundas heridas que tenía distribuidas por todo su cuerpo y que debido a su oscuro pelaje eran casi invisibles, uno de sus ojos, que eran de un intenso color amarillo, estaba cerrado para evitar que la sangre que brotaba de su herida en la cabeza entrara al apéndice y lo lastimara, cojeaba de la pata izquierda delantera y le dolía un infierno apoyarse sobre su pata derecha trasera. El felino se recargo en un poste de luz que iluminaba aquella oscura calle desolada como un rayo de esperanza e intento recobrar el aliento. Un detalle curioso a destacar del gato negro ahora que la luz le alumbra es lo que parecen ser unas muy rizadas patillas que parecen espirales que por lo general se dibujan en las conchas de los caracoles.

_Maldito Bermuda hijo del infierno!_

Maldijo el felino en su fuero interno al recordar a quien le hubiese dejado en aquel deplorable estado, sin embargo su molestia no duro mucho pues una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa autosuficiente se pintó en su colmilluda boca dándole un toque siniestro.

_Pero al final le recordé quien manda-ouch!_

Se quejó al final pues su costado izquierdo empezó a dolerle.

_Maldición, si no encuentro un lugar para descansar y recuperarme pronto voy a… a…_

El gato perdió el conocimiento antes de terminar su pensamiento y se desplomo bajo la luz del poste.

* * *

\- Buenas noches, Tsu-kun. Gracias por acompañarnos otra vez. –

\- Eres todo un caballero, Tsuna-san. –

Se despidió un par de lindas enfermeras de su compañero de trabajo mientras se adentraban en la estación de tren para tomar el transporte que las llevaría a solo una cuadra del departamento que compartían entre ellas. La primera era una chica con largo cabello y ojos amielados, la segunda tenía el cabello estilo _bob_ y sus almendrados ojos de color chocolate, ambas usaban el uniforme de enfermera del hospital de la ciudad de Namimori, como estaban a principios de la estación invernal ambas jóvenes usaban unas mullidas chamarras sobre sus uniformes, orejeras y bufandas.

\- No hay de que Kyoko-chan, Haru. – respondió el único varón del grupo, un joven de alborotado cabello avellana y de sinceros ojos castaños con un toque de dorado, usaba el uniforme de enfermero del mismo hospital que sus contrapartes femeninas, también usaba una abrigo y una bufanda – Siempre es un placer. Buenas noches. –

Las dos muchachas entraron a la estación y dejaron solo al joven.

Tsuna no vivía lejos de la estación de tren, solo debía andar otras cinco cuadras y llegaría sano y salvo a la casa que sus padres le dejaron antes de que estos se fueran a vivir a la Toscana Italiana en busca de una vida más interesante, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír atareado cuando recordó cuando un día llego de la universidad y encontró la nota de sus padres que solamente decía:

_Nos fuimos a Italia._

_Los números de cuenta bancaria _

_Y de seguro social están en las carpetas_

_Guardadas en la caja fuerte detrás del refrí._

_Te queremos,_

_Mamá y Papá._

El castaño camino tranquilo por las calles de su ciudad natal, mientras más se acercaba a la zona donde vivía más desiertas se ponían las calles. Antes de doblar por la única esquina que había antes de llegar a su casa el castaño se detuvo en la tienda de abarrotes y compro algo de pan, cuatro bolas de arroz rellenas de atún y dos litros de leche, luego siguió su camino. Faltaba solamente una cuadra para llegar a su casa cuando lo vio, un gato negro estaba recostado contra un poste de luz, Tsuna se le acerco y noto que el pobre animal estaba inconsciente y lleno de heridas, el gato temblaba de frio en su inconsciencia. El castaño, siendo el buen samaritano que es, tomo al animalito en brazos y lo llevo consigo a su casa donde le limpio y trato las heridas, finalmente tomo una de las mullidas almohadas de su sala y la coloco sobre una canasta donde solía haber unas frutas de cera, dejo que el minino descansara ahí.

_Pobrecillo. _

Pensó el castaño mientras delicadamente acariciaba la cabeza del durmiente felino, fue entonces que noto un detalle en el animalito.

_Qué curioso, jamás había visto un gato con patillas. Como hace rato estaba demasiado preocupado tratándolo no las había notado. Parecen caracoles, hehe. _

* * *

El gato negro abrió los ojos de golpe, su rasgada pupila contrayéndose cuando los rayos del sol se reflejaron en sus amarillos ojos, de repente se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía el cuerpo y el ardor de los rasguños se había desvanecido.

_Raro. Por lo general tardo de tres a cinco días en recuperarme de este modo, y eso si encuentro un lugar cómodo para recostarme._

Fue entonces que la realidad golpeo al felino y se dio cuenta de que ya no era de noche y que no estaba en la fría calle donde había caído inconsciente, no, ahora estaba sobre una mullida y cálida almohada dentro de una casa. El minino por fin alzo la cabeza de la almohada y se fijó que también estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, con su hocico y sus colmillos deshizo el nudo de las vendas de sus patas, con sus garras se quitó la venda de la cabeza, se puso de pie y se estiro lo más que pudo.

_Mucho mejor._

Pensó con alivio el gato negro.

De un brinco salió de la cama improvisada y con ayuda de sus agudos sentidos del oído y olfato descubrió donde estaba el individuo que le había ayudado. Con fluidez el animalito se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió sin hacer el mínimo ruido, anduvo por el pasillo del piso superior hasta que descubrió una puerta a medio abrir, desde dentro de la habitación que tenía dicha puerta el gato podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de su ocupante, el gato entro al cuarto.

La habitación estaba medio ordenada, algo de ropa sucia en el suelo pero solo eso, había una ventana ligeramente abierta para que la habitación se refrescara un poco con algo de aire invernal, aún faltaba que cayera la primera nevada, el felino se trepo con facilidad sobre la cama y ahí encontró a quien le había ayudado. ¿Qué cómo sabía que esa persona le había ayudado? Porque la almohada donde había dormido estaba impregnada con el aroma de esta persona.

El gato le miro curioso, sus amarillos ojos escudriñaban al castaño con interés. La piel del humano se veía tersa e inmaculada, de un sano tono durazno, su boca era pequeña y estaba decorada por un par de rosados y algo gruesos labios, su nariz era recta y algo respingada en la punta, sus grandes ojos estaban cerrados pero sus largas, tupidas y rizadas pestañas le daban un toque angelical, lo que más le llamo la atención al felino fue el cabello, era alborotado y de color castaño avellana, pero se veía tan suave y olía tan bien… El gato negro se relamió el hocico y se acercó con cautela al rostro del humano, no fue hasta que su húmeda nariz toco la del castaño que un par de grandes y brillantes ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe.

* * *

Tsuna se empezaba a sentir incomodo en su sueño, por algún motivo se sentía observado, pero no fue hasta que sintió una textura húmeda contra su nariz que abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con unos extraños ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada.

\- Ieeeeeeeh! –

Está de más decir que el castaño joven entro en pánico y se incorporó de una manera un tanto aparatosa mientras movía sus brazos para alejar a la extraña creatura que estaba en su cama y chocar dolorosamente con el respaldo de su cama.

La criatura salto para alejarse del furioso movimiento de las extremidades del castaño y se posó en el borde de la ventana que el castaño dejo medio abierta para que su habitación se refrescara, fue ahí donde Tsuna noto la verdadera forma de la criatura que lo asusto.

_El gato negro._

Recordó Tsuna al animalito herido que había encontrado la noche anterior.

Los grandes ojos castaños de Tsuna y los curiosos y amarillentos felinos ojos se miraron mutuamente por una fracción de segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. El castaño noto que las vendas que le había colocado al felino ya no estaban y sus heridas habían desaparecido.

_No es posible que se haya curado en una sola noche, debía estar al menos una semana sin moverse debido a la profundidad de las heridas!_

Razono Tsuna en su interior.

El gato negro parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara librarse de algún hechizo, se dio la vuelta y salió por la ranura de la ventana, le dedico una última mirada al castaño y salto fuera de la vista del enfermero.

\- Ah! Espera! – Tsuna desenredo la colcha con la que se cobijó de sus piernas y se acercó a la ventana – Aun no estas… - Tsuna abrió del todo la ventana y saco la cabeza para ver si encontraba al gato negro, pero ya no estaba – Curado. – termino su oración, la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

Tsuna bajo al primer piso y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado al gato la noche anterior, las vendas con sangre seca estaban sobre la cama improvisada que había armado para el felino.

_Espero que este bien._

* * *

Por todo un mes el gato negro de patillas rizadas se dedicó a seguir a Tsunayoshi y a aprender lo más que pudiera de él.

De lunes a sábado el castaño trabaja el turno de noche en el hospital de Namimori, los domingos son su día libre y lo gasta ayudando en el asilo de ancianos local por pura bondad. Descubrió que tiene dos mejores amigas en su trabajo a las cuales siempre encamina hasta la estación donde toman el tren. Cuando trabaja siempre le dejan que cuide a niños caprichosos o viejos raros, come sushi en un pequeño restaurante que le pertenece a un sujeto alto de sonrisa relajada que definitivamente es más listo de lo que parece y su pareja (un tipo de cabello platino con ojos verdes que parece idolatrar a Tsuna por algún motivo). Le gusta ir a una pequeña cafetería/pastelería que es atendida por un chico de alborotado (pero no tanto como el de Tsuna) cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes y su tía (una mujer probablemente a principios de sus treintas y con una actitud alegre y servicial).

_Pero él no tiene pareja… uhmm. Muy bien, estoy listo._

Se dijo decidido el gato negro en sus adentros mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

* * *

\- Al fin! Terminamos! – canto feliz Haru mientras salía del hospital seguida de Kyoko y Tsuna.

\- Al menos por esta semana. – añadió Kyoko.

Los tres amigos tomaron la ruta que siempre tomaban, solo deteniéndose para cenar en un agradable _stand _de ramen que es atendido por una simpática chica china que Tsuna solía cuidar cuando era pequeña de nombre I-Pin y su tío, un excéntrico pero sabio hombre con aire de dueño de tienda de antigüedades y una pasión por el folclore e historia de todo el mundo, el sujeto era conocido por todos como "Tío Kawahira", aunque Tsuna estaba seguro de que ese no era su nombre real jamás le cuestiono al sujeto sus dudas, algo dentro del castaño le decía que no quería saber.

Una vez terminada su cena calienta almas, Haru defendía que el ramen de I-Pin calentaría el corazón más frio, los tres enfermeros retomaron su camino, Tsuna dejo a sus amigas en la estación de trenes y luego retomo el rumbo hacia su propio hogar, volvió a pasar a la tienda de abarrotes, compro en bote grande de café instantáneo para hacer en su casa en caso de que el clima se pusiera demasiado frio para ir a su cafetería favorita y tres litros de leche, salió con dos bolsas de plástico firmemente sostenidas por su mano izquierda, la nieve de la estación estaba arrinconada contra las bardas de las casas, la noche oscura y sin estrellas debido a las nubes que comenzaron a dejar caer su blanca y congelada nieve con una lentitud casi melancólica, Tsuna dio vuelta en la única esquina antes de llegar a su casa y avanzo mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre suele cantar cuando cae nieve, faltaba poco para navidad y pronto tendría que irse a pasar las fiestas con sus padres en su casa en Italia, como hacia todos los años desde que sus padres se fueron.

_A Hibari-san y a Lambo no les va a gustar para nada._

Pensó Tsuna en dos de sus pacientes más problemáticos.

El primero era un chico que empezaba la pubertad y todas esas hormonas nuevas no ayudaban a su problema pulmonar por el frio de la estación invernal, el adolescente era una bola de agresividad que solo podía apaciguarse cuando Tsuna estaba cerca.

El segundo era una pequeño de cinco años que había sufrido de abandono y desnutrición que I-Pin había encontrado solo en un callejón mientras hacia una de sus entregas, Tsuna se había prometido a si mismo que cuidaría de Lambo cuando este saliera del hospital, pero el pequeño aún tenía problemas para ingerir comidas sólidas y tardaría un poco en salir del hospital.

_Quizás deba decirle a mis padres que este año no iré, no puedo dejar solo a Lambo… y Hibari-san es capaz de matar a golpes a quien sea que pongan como mi sustituto si no le agrada._

Razono el castaño en sus adentros.

_Sip, este año no iré. Mamá y papá entenderán._

Concluyo Tsuna.

Tan ensimismado estaba el castaño que casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando escucho un ligero:

\- Miau. –

* * *

_Pero como se atreve!_

Exclamo indignado el gato negro de patillas rizadas en su fuero interno cuando Tsuna lo pasó de largo en la única esquina que hay antes de la casa del castaño.

Fue entonces que el felino se subió sobre una barda y se adelantó hasta el poste de luz donde el castaño le había rescatado y se puso justo debajo de la farola para que su figura quedara más a la vista, cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de pasarlo de largo de nuevo el gato hizo su movida.

\- Miau. – maulló ligeramente.

\- Ieeeeeeeh! – exclamo Tsuna exaltado deteniéndose de un salto y casi tirando sus cosas.

El gato negro sonrió malicioso, sus blancos colmillos mostrándose y dándole un aire maníaco.

Tsuna, después de un muy buen rato para que su corazón volviera a su habitual ritmo cardíaco, miro al suelo y se topó con la amarillenta mirada de aquel gato negro que se había recuperado milagrosamente después de solo una noche.

\- Eres tú! – canto feliz Tsuna al reconocer al felino – Que bueno que estas bien! –

El felino entonces dio un salto para posarse en el hombro derecho de Tsuna y darle una lamida a la mejilla derecha del castaño.

\- También me reconociste? Ha-ha. – comento feliz el castaño de que el gato negro pareciera recordarlo.

El castaño acogió al felino con su brazo derecho, cargándolo con cuidado.

\- Quieres venir conmigo? – cuestiono Tsuna al felino.

\- Miau. – maulló de nuevo el gato antes de lamerle de nuevo la mejilla.

\- Tomare eso como un sí. – sonrió Tsuna contento y volvió a retomar su camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño el gato negro se bajó del abrazo del castaño y tomo asiento en el sofá al lado de la puerta, Tsuna cerró la puerta principal y le puso llave, de esa manera ya no tendrá que preocuparse, el castaño se adentró a la cocina mientras tarareaba la misma canción que tarareaba su padre cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, puso las llaves en un bol de cristal donde también había unas piedras decorativas y acomodo sus compras en los gabinetes de la cocina y el refrigerador, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar salió de la cocina y procedió a quitarse su abrigo y bufanda.

El gato negro jamás le quito los ojos de encima al castaño.

\- Sabes? – comenzó a hablar Tsuna mientras se quitaba el abrigo – Cuando huiste por mi ventana me dejaste muy preocupado, pensé que te desangrarías. – el castaño dejo su abrigo en el perchero cerca de las escaleras junto con su bufanda – Pero me alegra que estés bien, ahora lo que me preocupa… – el castaño avanzo hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado del gato negro –… es como debo llamarte? –

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Reborn. – hablo el gato en fluido japonés respondiendo la pregunta del castaño.

Tsuna se quedó de piedra.

_El gato hablo_.

Pensó incrédulo el castaño.

\- Por cierto, no estoy aquí para que me hagas tu mascota, estoy aquí porque quiero que seas mi pareja. – continuo como si nada el felino de rizadas patillas y ojos amarillos.

_El gato hablo._

Volvió a pensar incrédulo Tsuna, cualquier cosa dicha por la criatura siendo completamente ignorada debido al shock.

\- Te he estado observando desde aquella vez que me ayudaste y he decidido que la mejor manera de pagarte por tu ayuda es dejar que te conviertas en mi amante. – concluyo Reborn

\- El g-gato h-ha-hablo. – logro por fin articular Tsuna.

Y luego se desmayó.

* * *

Tsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente para que se ajustaran a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto, parpadeo un par de veces y colocó su mano derecha sobre la frente.

_Que sueño tan raro._

Se quejó el castaño en su fuero interno.

\- Oh, ya despertaste. – hablo una voz masculina que el castaño jamás había escuchado.

Tsuna giro su cabeza en dirección de la puerta de su cuarto y ahí lo vio. Se trataba de un hombre de al menos uno noventa de altura, corto cabello de ébano que parecía acabar en picos casi tan locos como su propio cabello castaño, nariz recta y filosos ojos amarillos, usaba un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco gris y una corbata negra, pero lo que ayudo a Tsuna a identificar al individuo fueron sus rizadas patillas.

\- Ieeeeeeeh! Eres el gato negro! – chillo el castaño mientras se arrinconaba en su cama.

El antes gato negro, Reborn, sonrió.

\- Es bueno saber que me reconociste, eso solo habla mejor de ti como futura pareja. – comento el hombre mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Tsuna.

\- Q-que e-e-eres t-tú? – cuestiono temeroso el castaño – V-as a-a c-com-comerme? – cuestiono al borde de las lágrimas Tsuna.

\- Eso ultimo… - Reborn se relamió los labios mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Tsuna – No es una mala idea. –

Tsuna se estremeció mientras un fuerte sonrojo se pintaba en su rostro, el hambre en los ojos de Reborn ciertamente no era la clase de hambre a la que Tsuna se refería.

\- Soy un _cambiaformas_, tu gente también suele llamarnos _metamórfos_. – respondió el de ojos amarillos – Puedo transformarme en cualquier animal que se me dé la gana… - explico mientras tomaba la forma de un enorme perro negro con ojos amarillos, luego volvió a tomar la forma de gato negro, finalmente se convirtió en un cuervo – Y también puedo cambiar mi genero a voluntad. – concluyo mientras aun en su forma de cuervo saltaba sobre la cama de Tsuna y cambiaba su forma a una versión femenina del hombre que había sido (está de más decir que la mujer era despampanante) y finalmente volvió a ser el hombre que era cuando Tsuna despertó.

Tsuna seguía arrinconado en su cama, intentando estar lo más lejos posible de Reborn, más el despliegue de habilidades del individuo que le acompañaba lo dejo curioso, así que comenzó a relajarse un poco, muy, muy, poco.

\- Y-y p-p-por q-qué q-qui-quieres q-que s-se-sea t-tú p-pa-pareja? – cuestiono el castaño aun tratando de encontrar firmeza en su voz, recordando lo dicho por su "invitado" la noche anterior.

Reborn volvió a sonreír en dirección de Tsuna. El castaño volvió a sonrojarse, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal!

\- Al principio fue porque me pareció la manera correcta de pagarte por curarme y alojarme en tu casa. Luego me dedique a seguirte por todo un mes y me di cuenta que eres una de esas personas demasiado buenas y que puede pasarles cualquier tontería si no hay nadie que las cuide. También está el hecho de que eres precioso y tu corazón y tu alma lo son aún más, jamás había visto a un aura tan pura y llena de amor, estoy seguro de que contigo como mi pareja mi descendencia no solo será poderosa, también será hermosa tanto física como espiritualmente. – explico Reborn mientras se recostaba en la cama de Tsuna, su estómago contra las sabanas, sus codos lo sostenían para sostener su cabeza con las manos.

Tsuna clavo su mirada de avellana en los amarillos ojos de Reborn y noto el brillo sincero en ellos, las mejillas del más alto también habían adquirido una tonalidad rosácea mientras hablaba.

\- Y… - continúo de repente Reborn – tus ojos y tu sonrisa… - de repente el _metamórfo_ desvió su mirada de la del castaño – hacen que me sienta tranquilo y que mi estómago tenga un cosquilleo agradable. – confeso.

Tsuna se volvió a sonrojar.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba tan abiertamente. Seguro, en secundaria había recibido cartas de amor un par de veces, ambas siendo crueles bromas de sus compañeros, y en la preparatoria le habían robado su primer beso a la fuerza, lo cual había acabado con el perpetrador en la enfermería y con un muy avergonzado y furioso Tsuna por al menos una semana.

El castaño se relajó más cuando noto el estado en el que estaba Reborn, dejo de arrinconarse en la esquina más lejana de su cama y estiro el brazo derecho para posar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Reborn.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tu petición. – hablo por fin el castaño sintiéndose una basura por dentro al rechazar tan sincera confesión.

\- Y quien te está pidiendo algo? Te lo estoy diciendo porque me preguntaste, nada más. – hablo Reborn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Tu serás mi amante te guste o no. – dijo con certeza mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Tsuna y lo usaba para atraer al castaño hacia él.

Ahora Reborn y Tsuna estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, el más alto sostenía al castaño por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, sus labios se habían juntado en algún momento del jalón.

Tsuna estaba atrapado en el abrazo de Reborn, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de la sorpresa, los suaves labios del _cambiaformas_ estaban posados ligeramente sobre los de él, de la sorpresa incluso había dejado de respirar. Reborn, al notar que Tsuna se había quedado tieso del susto, coloco su mano izquierda más abajo de la cintura de Tsuna, lentamente llegando al redondo y firme trasero del castaño para con su mano estrujar una de las nalgas del joven, en un movimiento instintivo Tsuna separo sus labios para reclamar por la acción de Reborn.

\- Pero que te crees que-uhm?! –

Su reclamo fue interrumpido por la lengua del _cambiaformas_ que aprovecho la ocasión y la introdujo en la boca de Tsuna profundizando aún más el beso. Tsuna intentaba sacudirse a Reborn pero este era más fuerte que él, intento alejar su lengua de la del mayor más este la había atrapado y comenzaba a enredarla lentamente con la suya, el aire comenzaba a faltarle al castaño y con este sus fuerzas y su resistencia contra el beso.

Reborn sonrió complacido mientras aun besaba a Tsuna, se separó un poco del joven castaño para dejarlo respirar pero apenas Tsuna obtuvo un respiro Reborn volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él, el beso esta vez fue más reciproco ya que Tsuna estaba algo mareado por la falta de aire, Reborn usando mínima fuerza logro recostar al castaño en la cama, el beso jamás rompiéndose, el _cambiaformas_ quedo arriba del castaño con las piernas a cada lado y con sus manos atrapando las de Tsuna, colocándolas sobre la cabeza de este, las lenguas de ambos danzaban en un vaivén sensual que quitaba el aliento al menor. Reborn por fin se separó de Tsuna y se puso de rodillas sobre el castaño, con la mano izquierda aun tenia atrapadas las manos de Tsuna y con la mano derecha aflojaba su corbata.

\- Sabes? Anoche no te quite el uniforme y te coloque el pijama para no parecer un pervertido. – hablo el cambia formas con humor ligero, Tsuna aun trataba de recuperar el aire mientras lo escuchaba – Creo que no sirvió de nada. – concluyo Reborn mientras con la corbata ataba las manos de Tsuna a la cabecera de la cama y volvía a besarle como si los labios del castaño fueran la luna y estrellas de su noche.

Tsuna esta vez recibió el beso gustoso, sus papilas gustativas danzaban felices y su mente se llenaba de niebla dulce cuando el fuerte sabor de café, tabaco y miel que provenía de la boca de Reborn se mezclaba en la suya.

El de ojos amarillos despego sus labios de los ya enrojecidos labios del castaño y comenzó a plantar besos en la quijada, la mandíbula y el cuello de Tsuna dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas y ligeras mordidas a lo largo de su descenso. Tsuna sentía ligeras cosquillas con cada beso y le costaba mantener su respiración mientras Reborn descendía, el de ojos amarillos metió las manos bajo la camisa de enfermero de Tsuna y con sus grandes manos comenzó a sentir la ahora ardiente y sensible piel del castaño, las manos de Reborn comenzaron a ascender hacia el pecho y fueron alzando la camisa hasta que descubrió por completo el plano abdomen y el agitado pecho que subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, los pezones de Tsuna ya estaban medio erectos de la anticipación y Reborn no iba a dejarlos esperar ni un momento más.

Tsuna estaba empezando a perderse en el placer, podía claramente sentir como su corazón comenzaba a bombear cada vez más sangre a su entrepierna, la tela de sus boxers acariciando tortuosamente su hombría, el hecho de que las manos de Reborn estuviesen ahora subiendo por su abdomen descubriendo aún más de su sensible piel no ayudaba en lo absoluto a la decayente razón del castaño, pero cuando la húmeda lengua de Reborn comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pezones Tsuna no pudo contenerse.

\- Aaaaah~ - canto Tsuna atrapado por las sensaciones y el placer.

Reborn sonrió maligno en su fuero interno y entonces mordió con fuerza el ahora completamente duro y erecto pezón de Tsuna.

\- Aagh! – dejo escapar de sus labios el castaño cuando sintió su pezón ser atacado.

Reborn metió su mano derecha a los pantalones del uniforme de Tsuna y sobre la tela del boxer comenzó a estimular la erección del castaño ganándose aún más dulces y lascivos sonidos que nacían de los deliciosos labios de Tsuna.

\- Oooh~, Te gusta esto~? – cuestiono divertido y complacido Reborn mientras hacía que los movimientos de su mano derecha fueran más lentos y estrechos.

\- Aaah~ - fue la respuesta de Tsuna.

\- Si, a mí también me gusta. – añadió Reborn antes de volver a reclamar los dulces labios del castaño – Y hare que te guste aún más. – prometió el de ojos amarillos cuando se separó de Tsuna y saco la mano de los pantalones de este.

Reborn volvió a plantar besos y mordidas, esta vez a lo largo y ancho del pecho y abdomen de Tsuna, con su lengua jugo un poco con el delicado ombligo del castaño antes de bajar un poco más y comenzar a besar con hambre el vientre de Tsuna justo al filo del pantalón, con sus dientes deshizo el nudo que mantenía al pantalón de enfermero en su sitio y con sus manos lo bajo hasta los tobillos del castaño. Una tienda de acampar se alzaba en los boxers de Tsuna, la mancha de humedad en esta una clara marca de que Tsuna estaba llegando a su límite, Reborn quito los boxers de Tsuna y los deslizo por sus piernas hasta que se toparon con el pantalón, el de los ojos amarillos no pudo evitar relamerse los labios cuando la erección de Tsuna, libre de toda restricción, se alzaba orgullosa y triunfal.

Reborn estuvo a punto de ponerla en su boca cuando la melodiosa y algo rasposa voz de Tsuna llego a sus oídos.

\- E-espera p-p-por favor. – pidió el castaño.

Reborn se detuvo y alzo la mirada para toparse con un par de algo desenfocados ojos castaño-dorados y un muy sonrojado Tsuna.

\- D-desátame p-por favor. – pidió Tsuna.

Reborn sonrió enternecido.

\- Me temo que si hago eso podrías intentar escapar. – comento Reborn la respuesta más obvia.

\- No lo haré. – respondió Tsuna sin titubear, lo cual hizo que Reborn abriera los ojos perplejo – Así que por favor, desátame. – volvió a pedir Tsuna.

Reborn parpadeo un par de veces confundido antes de estirarse sobre Tsuna y desatar la corbata de las manos del castaño, Tsuna se masajeo sus adoloridas muñecas (Reborn miro con culpa tal acto).

\- Mucho mejor. – dijo Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro – Ahora podré abrazarte. – añadió cuando alzo los ojos y los clavo en la mirada de Reborn.

Reborn estuvo más que agradablemente sorprendido cuando la ensoñación castaña que había estado siguiendo por todo un mes lo rodeo con sus brazos y procedió a darle un dulce beso en la boca, un beso que rápidamente gano pasión y profundidad.

Mientras se besaban Tsuna comenzó a quitarle a Reborn las prendas que aun traía puestas, primero fue el chaleco, luego la camisa y finalmente desabotono del pantalón y bajo el cierre para hacer por Reborn lo mismo que había hecho por él, Tsuna metió su mano entre el pantalón y la piel para tomar el miembro de Reborn y comenzar a sobar lentamente de arriba hacia abajo con un agarre firme.

Reborn se estremeció cuando sintió a Tsuna estimular su pene.

\- Oooh~ Te gusta esto~? – imito con sorna Tsuna la expresión que Reborn hubiese usado apenas unos minutos, la dulce sonrisa en los labios de Tsuna se notaba maníaca cuando mirabas los ojos castaño-dorados llenos de lujuria – Te prometo que haré que te guste más. –

Haciendo uso de una fuerza que Reborn no sabía que el castaño tenia Tsuna hizo que Reborn cayera recostado en la cama, el castaño colocándose a cuatro patas sobre el de ojos amarillos, ahora era Tsuna el que repartía besos y mordidas a lo largo de la quijada, mandíbula, cuello, pecho, abdomen y vientre de Reborn, la mano izquierda del castaño había vuelto a la entrepierna del más alto y se movía tortuosamente lenta y debes en cuando daba ligeros apretones a la sensible cabeza del pene de Reborn.

\- Aaah~ - fue ahora turno de Reborn de cantar mientras se ahogaba en sensaciones y placer.

Tsuna alejo su mano de la entrepierna de Reborn y se posiciono mejor entre los muslos del de los ojos amarillos y con su pequeña y rosada lengua dio un lengüetazo a la longitud del miembro de su amante para finalmente con sus dientes frontales dar un roce a la cabeza del miembro, Reborn lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido animal nació de su garganta, Tsuna siguió con su trabajo y engullo el pene de Reborn casi hasta la base de este.

El de ojos amarillos sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía con cada engullida lenta, tortuosa y deliciosa, la parte razonable de su cerebro comenzaba a apagarse y todo lo que quedaba eran sensaciones crudas que nacían de cada lamida, mordida y roce que la boca de Tsuna le daban a su virilidad, su corazón daba brincos triples mortales en su pecho y un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la base de su vientre. Podía sentirlo llegar, se estaba construyendo de bloque en bloque a una velocidad vertiginosa y cuando el rascacielos estuvo completo el castaño no tubo miramientos en hacerlo explotar dentro de su boca.

\- Aaaaagh~ - exclamo Reborn mientras se venía completo y sin reservas en la boca de su amante.

Tsuna acepto con gusto el semen y trago una buena parte, cuando el disparo hubo terminado relamió la longitud entera de la aun tiesa erección del _cambiaformas_ para al final darle un chupetón a la cabeza del miembro.

\- Aaaaaaah~ - canto Reborn ante la acción del castaño, una deliciosa nube rosa adueñándose de sus sentidos.

\- Ah no. – hablo Tsuna con seductora voz, su mano derecha tomando los testículos del de ojos amarillos y comenzando a masajearlos con delicadeza – Aun no termino contigo. – advirtió Tsuna mientras volvía a colocar su cuerpo sobre el de Reborn y volvía a adueñarse de los labios del _cambiaformas._

Reborn no hizo nada por negar el beso, el maravilloso sabor a miel y bayas que provenía de la boca del castaño invadiéndolo como dulce veneno.

Tsuna comenzó a restregar su erección contra de Reborn, primero con un vaivén lento mientras sus bocas se conectaban, las manos de Tsuna acariciando los oscuros cabellos de su amante con delicadeza, Reborn había cubierto a Tsuna en un abrazo y estrujaba sus nalgas con sus grandes manos. Poco a poco el vaivén se intensifico, los labios se habían retirado del beso y solo las lenguas quedaban en la lucha, Tsuna jalaba de los cabellos de su amante mientras Reborn tenía dos de los dedos de su mano izquierda entrando y saliendo de la entrada de Tsuna con maestría. El castaño podía sentirse llegar a su límite, entonces se detuvo de golpe y se alejó de Reborn al tiempo que sacaba los dedos del _cambiaformas_ de su entrada.

El de ojos amarillos miro confundido al castaño, ¿Por qué se detenían? El aun no quería detenerse, maldición!

La sonrisa ladina en el bello rostro del castaño calmo las ansias de Reborn, los ojos castaño-dorados eran cubiertos por una niebla de lujuria y eso hizo que un delicioso escalofrió recorriera la espalda del más alto.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se ensancho y volviendo a hacer uso de aquella inesperado fuerza volteo a Reborn y lo dejo con el vientre hacia abajo, separo las piernas del _cambiaformas _y haciendo uso mínimo de fuerza se adentró en el interior de este.

Los ojos amarillos de Reborn se abrieron como platos al sentir el miembro de Tsuna empujar dentro de el con lentitud, un sonrojo intenso se pintó en su rostro mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura, abrazo la almohada y dejo salir un ligero quejido ante la nueva sensación. El miembro del castaño no era tan largo como el de él pero sin duda era algo más grueso, ninguno de sus amantes lo había penetrado en su forma masculina y a decir verdad era un cambio interesante.

El corazón de Tsuna rebotaba con cada milímetro que avanzaba dentro de Reborn, era estrecho y deba ligeras pulsaciones y volvía loco al castaño, quería olvidarse de la diplomacia y atacar de lleno, pero una pequeña parte le reprochaba con la voz de su madre _No eres ningún animal, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Cuando con un amante debes tratarlos con todo el amor que ellos están dispuestos a darte!_

Y si algo le había quedado claro a Tsuna es que a pesar de que Reborn era alguien bastante particular, el brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba al castaño y el tono de su voz cuando se dirigía hacia él era el de alguien que realmente quería amarlo y ser amado de regreso.

El miembro de Tsuna hacia entrado por completo hasta la base, el castaño dio un suspiro entre aliviado y ansioso cuando se supo completamente dentro.

\- Estoy dentro, Reborn~. – anuncio el castaño al cambiaformas con voz cantarina.

El susodicho se estremeció.

\- Comenzare a moverme lento, ¿Te parece? – propuso Tsuna mientras estrujaba con su mano izquierda uno de los glúteos formes del de ojos amarillos.

\- Mmmmmmh~ - fue la única respuesta que salio de Reborn.

\- Tomare eso como un "de acuerdo". – respondió Tsuna, una sonrisa enternecida dibujada en su boca.

Y el castaño cumplió con lo prometido.

Saco su miembro con una lentitud tortuosa y con el mismo cuidado volvió a insertarlo dentro de Reborn, Tsuna estuvo así lo primeros minutos pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ambos se familiarizaban con la presencia del otro las estocadas lentamente fueron ganando empuje.

Tsuna logro retomar la erección de Reborn con su mano derecha y comenzó a sobarla de arriba hacia debajo de manera arrítmica a las estocadas que propinada, de esta forma cuando el castaño salía la mano bajaba hasta la base del miembro de Reborn y cuando Tsuna volvía a entrar la mano subía hasta la cabeza en un firme agarre.

La ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada y apenas y se podía ver el exterior de lo empañada de estaba, la habitación era una mezcla de aromas entre sudor y otros fluidos corporales que solo hacía que los dos amantes sobre la cama se embriagaran aún más con el dulce néctar del sexo.

Ambos podían sentir el nudo en sus vientres volverse cada vez más apretado, la deliciosa niebla rosa ganando espesura con cada segundo nublando sus sentidos e intensificando las sensaciones en las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, el sudor que resbalaba por sus cuerpos un perfecto lubricante para la velocidad que el castaño había ganado al entrar y salir de su amante, ahora sus dos manos sostenían las caderas de Reborn y era el de ojos amarillos quien bombeaba con vigor su propio miembro, las respiraciones de ambos entrecortadas, los ojos cerrados en una caliente concentración, los sonidos que llenaban sus oídos eran de carne contra carne, de jadeos y nombres susurrados con pasión.

Finalmente ambos explotaron, Reborn disparo duro y espeso contra las sabanas de la cama, Tsuna se liberó dentro de Reborn, la contracción del de ojos amarillos atrapándolo en un delicioso amarre, el semen de Tsuna era caliente y lleno a Reborn con prontitud haciendo que unas cuentas gotas salieron de la entrada del _cambiaformas_.

Reborn colapso contra la cama, Tsuna aun dentro de él, el castaño giro una última vez a Reborn y lo dejo recostado sobre su espalda contra la cama haciendo que el de ojos amarillos quedara de cara a él. La visión de Reborn estaba perdía en algún sitio, su pecho subía y bajaba intentado recuperar el aliento, Tsuna se colocó sobre Reborn, el pene del castaño aun dentro de su amante, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, la atención de Reborn reencontró su camino hacia Tsuna, amarillo chocando contra castaño-dorado, Tsuna abrazo a Reborn por el cuello y volvió a besarlo delicadamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Reborn, su voz rasposa y queda debido a las recientes actividades.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – cuestiono en respuesta Tsuna mientras quitaba algunos cabellos húmedos con sudor de la frente de Reborn.

\- ¿Por qué me aceptaste al final? – especifico Reborn su duda.

\- Uhmm. – Tsuna cerró sus ojos en aire contemplativo – En primera, porque eres realmente bueno. – admitió el castaño al tiempo que volvió a abrir los ojos, un sonrojo avergonzado decorando sus mejillas.

Reborn se regocijo por dentro al escuchar esto.

\- En segunda, eh estado algo frustrado sexualmente estos últimos meses. Con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo para tener citas o un poco de sexo casual. – confeso el castaño.

Reborn gruño por lo bajo ante la perspectiva de que Tsuna de hecho ha tenido sexo casual con otros individuos.

\- Y en tercera, porque me pareciste adorablemente desesperado. – concluyo con una sonrisa el castaño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Reborn.

Reborn frunció el ceño.

\- En primera. – comenzó Reborn mientras imitaba la acción de quitar cabellos húmedos de la frente del castaño – No soy adorable. Soy un ente misterioso con un deje de peligro, un arma mortal si lo prefieres. –

Tsuna giro los ojos, para nada impresionado.

\- Y en segunda, si, admito que estaba, no, estoy algo desesperado por llamar tu atención. – confeso el de ojos amarillos, los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron sorprendidos – Todo este tiempo que te he observado me dejo en claro que eres el único al que podre darle mi corazón y mi confianza, eres tan bello en tantos sentidos que cada vez que alguien te volteaba a ver no podía evitar sentir celos a pesar de que aún no eras mío, y ahora que te he probado no hay maldita forma en este puto mundo que te vaya a dejar ir. –

Reborn de alguna forma se acomodó y logro colocar su frente contra la de Tsuna, sus ojos brillando con decisión. El castaño se perdió en aquella toxica mirada y algo le decía que jamás volvería a encontrar el camino fuera de ella.

Tsuna sonrió una vez más, tomo el rostro de Reborn entre sus manos y le dio otro casto beso.

\- No tengo mucho que ofrecerte. – advirtió el castaño con dulzura.

\- No me preocupa el dinero, tengo suficiente para ambos por el resto de los años venideros, no me preocupa el techo sobre nuestras cabezas, siempre tendré un lugar al cual puedas llamas hogar, el vestido y la comida jamás te faltaran, lo único que me preocupa es que mi corazón y mi espíritu no sean suficientes para ti, lo único a lo que temo es que mi amor no sea tan grande como el tuyo, he sido un gato callejero por tanto tiempo que…

El discurso de Reborn fue cortado por otro beso, profundo y dulce y delicado.

\- Tú no eres ningún gato callejero. – aseguró Tsuna cuando separo su boca de la de Reborn – Si no mal recuerdo te traje a mi casa anoche con la intensión de que vivieras aquí, conmigo. –

Reborn miro sorprendido al castaño, la seguridad en esos ojos llenándolo de calor y alegría.

\- Contigo. – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa mientras volvía a juntar su frente con la de Tsuna, entonces recordó un pequeño detalle – Solo una cosa más, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeas tener tu miembros dentro de mí? –

\- Eh?! Pero si estoy tan a gusto! – exclamo Tsuna.

\- Yo también, pero me gustaría limpiarme un poco, me estás diciendo que no te gustaría ducharte conmigo? – explico Reborn.

\- Oh! De acuerdo! – acepto feliz Tsuna mientras sacaba su miembro flácido del interior de Reborn.

* * *

OAO

OH. POR. DIOS.

¿Yo escribí este monstruo?

INTERNET! QUE ME HAS HECHO!

Estoy bromeando, amo este bebé, es precioso.

Gracias por leer.

Que tengan un(a) buen(a) día/noche.


End file.
